ghost_recon_future_soldierfandomcom-20200213-history
Danny "Raptor" Ellison
|country = American |status = Alive, W.I.A |birth = August 27, 1999 (aged 23) , , U.S |sex = Male |marks = Wounds on hes stomach, legs and arms (all of the missions) |race = Caucasian |hair = Black |eyes = Green |weapon = M4, MP7, U.S.P, Combat Knife |equipment = Ghost Device }} Danny Ellison (August 27, 1999), was a Lieutenant colonel, and Commander of Ghost Recon. He has a older brothers named James Ellison, Derek "Frost" Westbrook, and Gary "Roach" Sanderson. Hes brother wants Ellison to keep Jimmy's armor. He served as musician he was 17, called "Danny & the Janitors". Ellison was like everyone hes team, even hes brother. Ellison become friends with John Kozak, GhostLead, and Pepper. Hes father was title as "One of Best bravery soldier". Danny make hes first nickname be "Frost". He onlys wounded when hes first battle, first he want to train a little and after five weeks he promoted to Major General, and ten more weeks later, hes commander Chris Woods retired so he pick Danny Ellison promoted to Commander. Right, he have a office when hes father, President of United States, Andrew Ellison, want him have hes own office of hes Ghost Recon base. Ellison have hes own book called "Danny Ellison's Awesomeness Ideas". He and he's brother go to high school, and play games with hes brother. He also actor as Michael Myers on Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers, and he also as Michael Myers appeared in Halloween Resurrection. Then he married Kate Jackson and have 3 kids, Michael Ellison, Francis Ellison, and Madison Ellison. Ellison killed hes worst enemy, Al-Laden OsambaEllison was wounded during Hes brother's recure in I have to save my brother. Biography Early Life without hes recon's mask.]] Ellison was born on August 27, 1999, lived , . He have a brother named James Ellison. Right he was almost 16, he joined as musician and joined "The Arkansas Boys", and renamed "Danny & the Janitors". Right then, hes father Andrew Ellison, run for President of United States, but won. Also Ellison family be a Later, he makes hes new party called Loyalist Party. After Ellison come to High school, he wants to be of . When he renamed the mucic doo-wop group called, Danny and The Janitors, at aged 16, because hes father is president. And Hes hit single named "At the hop", and the group signed to King Records. Airsoft Danny and hes brothers also go to airsoft about their teens. Musician and Lead Singer Ellison become a high school and decovered group , called "The Fayetteville". Later in 2015, he joined lead singer of the group later, the group renamed "Danny & the Janitors" or "Danny Ellison & the Janitors". Their first single is "At the Hop". Released in 2016. After more albums called "Can You Help me", and Help me! and relased in 2018, Also Danny wants to be a army by hes brother, so he and, as hes arrived he have hes gift. And have a office. Joining Ghost Recon Arrived Base and gift (left) walking stairs with 30K, Kozak, Pepper and Ghost Lead.]] Also Danny wants to be a army by hes brother, so he and, as hes arrived he have hes gift. And have a office. He was only 23 years old. Only he accepted, as he have a girlfriend named Kate Ellison. He meet Kozak, Pepper, and Ghost Lead. Also begin training and ten more weeks later, he promoted to Major General, and ten more weeks later, during 4 missions, he promoted to Commander on 2024. During 4th mission, he got wounded in . Hes brother 30K quickly heal him while Kozak, Pepper and Ghost lead cover Danny. He also called "Frost", beacuase he like hes nickname. While, hes father President Ellison, promoted Frost to "Major-General". On July 6, 2025, he begin use , hes brother don't like when he's taking drugs. On October 4, 2025, he promoted to Commander of United States Army. Promoted to Commander On October 4, 2025, he promoted to Commander of United States Army. Also he also promoted hes brother to Sergeant. Hes brother, Derek "Frost" Westbrook visit him for 4 days, Derek and Danny like each other. Derek and Danny are best brothers ever, they like video games, and etc. Ellison was doing drugs. 's first battle.]] On September 3, 2025, he was at another mission. He got wounded during end of mission. At hospital, he was bandaged and after a day, he got up and walk limping, he want to go to to speck hes father, Andrew Ellison. Hes brother don't let him, so he left. While hes driving hes wounds in and he stop the , he lay on grass bleeding. On August 4, 2046, he married Katelyn Ellison and have 3 kids, Michael Ellison, Francis Ellison, and Madison Ellison. Sees Also * Danny Ellison's Ubi.com Profile page * Danny Ellison's Muzy Profile Notes and references Category:1999 births Category:Commander of United States Army Category:Son of President of United States Category:Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers Actor Category:Lead Singer of Danny & the Janitors Category:Democratic Party